Gumball's Balls Delve Into Deep Holes
by Kream45
Summary: Gumball and Darwin discover the dark truth about Nicole's past. It turns out that their mom was actually sent by Satan to destroy at least a large portion of the world's population. They need to stop her at any cost, otherwise everything will be lost.


**/To that one friend who follows me on this website: don't read this./**

Gumball ran into his room and trampled over Darwin. He grabbed his ass and destroyed it with his dick, before throwing him at the wall.

"Dafuq was that for?" Darwin asked furiously.

"No time to explain, bitch." Gumball said, "I just discovered some really fucked up shit, we need to get the hell out of this place."

"What's going on?"

"I just saw mom lighting candles and closing blinds in her bedroom, in the middle of the day. You know what that means?"

"That her and dad are going to have intercourse?"

"No you IDIOT." Gumball bitchslapped Darwin, "It means that she's the spawn of Satan, and she's performing her wicked dark rituals right now."

"Holy SHIT." Darwin exclaimed, "We need to stop her!"

"I've got a plan, listen…"

After Gumball explained the plan to Darwin, they sneaked their way to their parents' bedroom. They hid under the bed. They noticed dad wasn't in there, so the only explanation left, was that their mom was actually…

"SPAWN OF SATAN! We came here to destroy you!" Darwin shouted.

"What the heck?" Nicole turned around, "Darwin, what are you talking about, my boy?"

But then, Gumball appeared behind her (thanks to his ninjutsu) and penetrated her asshole. Before she could do anything, Darwin thrusted his dick into her mouth, down to the balls.

Everything went according to plan. They smeared holy water on their dicks earlier, so that they could destroy her.

After they came three buckets of cum inside, they jumped away.

"What the fuck?!" Nicole screamed, "You little…!"

"Gumball, your plan didn't fucking work." Darwin noticed.

"Something must have gone wrong!" Gumball yelled, "The holy water on our dicks should have destroyed her!"

"WHAT?!" Nicole shouted and got up from the floor, "Who the FUCK do you think I am?!"

"Umm…" Gumball started, but he couldn't find any words, so he poked Darwin.

"What do you want? It was your dumb fucking idea!" Darwin said, terrified of mom's glance.

"WELL?!" Nicole looked at Gumball.

"Uhh… the thing is… that… I thought you were a…." Gumball said and gulped.

"… a what?!"

"A spawn of Satan."

"You dumb fucking kids." Nicole calmed down and sighed, "Look, I understand that it might have looked that way, because of the candles and closed blinds, but I found out today that I have skin cancer, that's all. I can't be exposed to sunlight or lamp light."

"Oh, that's a relief." Gumbal said.

"Whew! And here we thought that you were performing dark rituals!"

"Silly kids. Even if I was a spawn of Satan, holy water wouldn't work on me. It only works in horror books and movies." Nicole laughed.

"How do you know?" Gumball asked.

There was an awkward moment of silence after that question, though.

"So…" Darwin scratched his head."

"Alright, I'm done playing games." Nicole said, her voice changed suddenly.

"Mom?" Gumball gulped.

But Nicole grew wings, horns and tail, and her skin turned red, and the whole room went on fire.

" _You dumb kids will regret humiliating me, Satan's most fearsome spawn!"_ Devil-Nicole laughed in an evil manner.

"Not if we have the power of JESUS CHRIST on our side!" Gumball shouted.

" _YOU MORONIC FUCKING KID! Jesus Christ doesn't exist!"_

"If Satan exists, then Jesus must exist as well!"

" _I HAVEN'T THOUGHT ABOUT IT THAT WAY!"_

And then Gumball and Darwin started praying to the lord Jesus Christ. Suddenly, the blinds opened and a beacon of light fell down into the room, removing Nicole from existence."

" _THAT AIN'T FAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIRRRR!"_ Nicole shouted, as her body vanished into nothingness.

Gumball and Darwin celebrated their victory through incest gay twink sex.

And then they had to explain themselves to their dad and sister, who just came home. Gumball and Darwin said that mom was gay, so they had to annihilate her. Anais and Richard believed their story. And so, they lived happily ever after.

That is, until Satan found his way to their world and destroyed everyone's anuses.

 **THE END**

As you might have noticed, I truly have a vast knowledge on the show and its characters. I only used google five times, and that's only to find the names of the characters. Nothing else.


End file.
